


Day 2: Matching Tattoos

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: JJ has been avoiding Morgan, but the reason isn't what he thinks.





	Day 2: Matching Tattoos

Derek glanced at JJ. For the past several weeks she had been avoiding him. She wouldn’t allow him to come over after work, no teasing during work hours while pretending the rest of the team doesn’t notice. Even when they were on case, she did her best to avoid him. He understood that when you’re working a case, there’s really no time to fool around, but she barely said two words to him. And it was time to find out why.

“Morning Morgan.”

Derek looked up, “Hey Em, is JJ in yet?”

Emily peered at him for a minute before nodding, “She’s in her office. What did you do to piss her off?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well these past two weeks you two have barely said two words to each other and that’s not like you two. Usually you two can’t keep your hands off each other.”

Derek sighed, “That’s what I’m going to find out.”

He headed up the catwalk and knocked on his girlfriend’s door before entering and shutting the door behind him.

“Jayje?”

JJ looked up and turned red, “Morgan, I can’t talk now. I’m busy.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “That’s bullshit JJ and you know it. Look if I did something to piss you off, tell me so I can at least try and fix it.”

JJ blinked, “You think you pissed me off?”

“Well, why else would you avoid me on end for two weeks?”

JJ smiled, “You didn’t piss me off Derek. Come over tonight and I’ll show you why I’ve been avoiding you.”

Derek blinked. He didn’t know what to say. JJ stood and walked over and kissed him hard on the mouth, “Trust me.”

What could he do? He nodded and headed down back to his desk. Emily and Reid were looking at him.

“Everything okay Morgan?” Reid asked.

Derek nodded dumbly.

 

Later that evening, still quite confused, Derek pulled his truck in front of JJ’s place and had barely knocked on the door before she opened it.

“Hey,” she greeted. She was standing in the doorway wearing a barely there see-through teddy. A satin robe covered her arms.

Derek was pretty sure he was drooling. JJ giggled, “Hey, gonna come in? Its kinda cold.”

Derek was pretty sure he was moving on autopilot. He walked into the house, but he couldn’t take his eyes off JJ. As soon as she shut the door, he pushed her up against the closed door and kissed her hard and fast.

JJ moaned and put a hand on his chest, “Wait. Derek…wait.”

Derek pulled back and frowned. JJ stroked his chest, “I promised I’d show you why I was avoiding you.”

Derek nodded, “Uh, yeah. Can’t it wait?”

JJ chuckled and shook her head. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She peeled off the robe exposing her left side and back. Derek blinked.

“Is that…?”

“Do you like it?” JJ asked nervously.

“Do I…JJ, you have a tattoo that covers your entire left side and back.”

“Mmhmm. Do you like it?”

“I…I’m shocked. I never thought you of all people would get a tattoo.”

JJ turned to face him, “I…I wanted to do something spontaneous. And I thought… what the hell? Derek has tattoos why not I get one to match his. But, then I saw this picture of a dragon and I loved it, so I decided to get it. I…I’m sorry. I wasn’t ready for you to see it yet while it was healing so I avoided you. And I knew that if I spoke I would blurt it out and I wasn’t ready for that.”

Derek nodded, understanding.

JJ bit her lip, “You don’t like it though, do you?”

Derek’s eyes widened, “No, babe, I do. I think it’s so…you. I’m just shocked that’s all.”

JJ beamed and kissed him, pulling him into the bed.

 

The next morning, Reid and Emily were at their desks when the two came strolling in. They chuckled.

“I see you two fixed your problems,” Emily nodded.

JJ giggled, “Oh it wasn’t anything like that Em.”

“What do you mean? You two avoided each other for weeks!” Reid commented.

Derek nodded and kissed JJ, “Yeah. She was trying to surprise me.”

“With what?” Emily asked.

“Matching tattoos,” JJ giggled.


End file.
